


Marriage For Peace

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Arranged [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Augments, F/M, Marcus is annoying as usual, Political Marriage, khan isnt ragey, some angst with a hopeful ending, weird peace treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader gets married to the leader of the Augments to seal a treaty and end a war. Will Khan be the cold, calculating person she’s known from afar or will he loosen up a bit?





	Marriage For Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t fully appreciate Benedict Cumberbatch until he played Khan and then, wowza! I became a fan. That voice....those eyes.....his hair....the arms....need I go on?

Prompt: “I know it doesn’t seem so, but I will take care of you.” 

Khan x Reader

It was no fun being a walking peace offering, you reflected, standing nervously beside the looming figure in Black signing forms and speaking the necessary words to finalize the “marriage.” (You shuddered at actually calling it that.) 

You’d only met Khan Noonien Singh once before, but somehow had managed to catch his attention enough so he’d mentioned your name when negotiating the terms and you’d been strong armed into marrying the augment. If you hadn’t been so worn down by the war and sick of the fighting, you would never have let Marcus manipulate you like that. As it was, you saw it as taking one for the team, so to speak. No more lives should be lost, even if it meant being a political pawn and living out the rest of your life on the Augments home world with a man who was said to be cold, calculating and ruthless. 

Having one of his people marry a Terran and take up residence on earth ensured both parties would have incentive to treat the spouse with respect, but it sure as heck didn’t guarantee it. You thought it might be just a few notches better than being a prisoner of war, given how Khan was known for sneering at “inferior” humans. 

Well, it couldn’t be helped. You showed up on the official day in proper dress uniform with your allowed witnesses (your best friend, commanding officer, and mother) and waited for the augments to show up. 

They were very prompt indeed and came in all their imposing regal splendor right on time. Khan was accompanied by a man and a woman for his witnesses, all garbed in black. 

He was both terrifying and stunning with a very unusual type of handsomeness and narrow, almost gaunt facial features and alert blue eyes that took in every detail before fastening on you. His jet black hair was impeccably tidy and very striking. You could only imagine what he was thinking: probably something about having to stoop to this level and what a sacrifice he was making for his people.....

“Commander Y/L/N,” he said with a nod, offering a handshake. 

“Khan,” you acknowledged, using his proper title. 

“Before we go through with this, I must be certain you have given full consent,” he added, looking skeptically at Admiral Marcus. 

Oh, boy. It was a nice, but empty gesture. 

“I have,” you said simply, ignoring the rest of what you could have added. There would be time for questions later.

“Very well, shall we proceed?” Khan Asked, looking towards the Admiral, who was going to make everything official. 

Stomach clenching, you nodded and the ceremony began. It was very surreal and strange and businesslike, not what you’d imagined when you pictured a possible wedding day. The war had put normal life and romance on the back burner, but you’d still hoped to end up finding that special someone eventually. 

That was off the table now, but as long as it kept people safe, you could deal with it. 

The ceremonies complete, there were handshakes and good wishes all around then a photo was taken to commemorate the historic occasion and a dinner held with great pomp and circumstance. The food looked fabulous, but you couldn’t eat much, dreading the upcoming departure. 

“Is the food not to your liking?” Khan asked presently, noticing your bird like appetite.

You mustered up a wan smile. 

“Ordinarily, yes, but I’m not very hungry right now. Too much uncertainty and emotions about leaving earth. I’ve never lived off planet other than a Starship.” 

“I imagine it will be quite an adjustment for you,” he remarked not unkindly. “I do hope you will find our home very hospitable as well.” 

“I’ve heard it’s a pretty fabulous planet,” you mentioned honestly. That was one thing about the augments: they’d settled on a very hospitable planet and were taking very good care of it, from the unbiased reports you’d heard. (Marcus’s lackeys would tell a different story, but you knew better than to believe them.) 

This sparked a proud hint of smile from Khan. 

“It is Indeed a most gracious and beautiful planet. We are fortunate to dwell there.” 

“You have me curious now,” you admitted. 

“It will not be long before we depart and are on our way to satisfying your curiosity,” Khan replied, another slight smile appearing. 

“I have like six giant suitcases and three boxes. I hope that’s not too much,” you babbled, nerves appearing again. 

“Not at all. The Botany Bay 2 has a large cargo capacity. Considering your whole life is being uprooted, I would have expected much more.” 

“I could have, but in the end it’s just stuff,” you admitted, surprised at the thoughtfulness. He did seem to understand that this was hard for you. “I made myself stick to what I absolutely needed or wanted. Be glad I didn’t take my antique wardrobe or nightstand that weigh a ton.”

This seemed to amuse him greatly, and he actually full on smiled, which made him seem much less severe and was a shock to your system, never having seen anything remotely like this side of him. 

“That was thoughtful of you, but it would have posed no problem. Our backs don’t break as easily as the standard humans do.” 

That was one way of putting it. You gave him points for being tactful, but were confused he’d managed to change his tune so much. You’d heard the contempt with which he used to refer to non augments. 

“Maybe not, but you might have been sore and annoyed with me. Better to start things off NOT irritating your family.” 

“Diplomatic. A useful trait,” he said approvingly. 

“I’ve honed it over the years. Someday I’ll tell you what I used to be like.” 

Now it was Khan’s turn to look curious, but the conversation was interrupted and you were soon caught up in the last preparations and saying goodbyes. 

“If they let you, please send me a message when you’ve arrived,” your mother tearfully implored. 

“I’ll try,” you promised. 

“It’s been an honor serving with you, Commander,” your now former Captain said solemnly. “Your service will never be forgotten. A lot of lives have been saved today.” 

“I hope so,” you said past the lump in your throat. 

“If he ever mistreats you in any way, just call me and I’ll come kick his tail, augment or not!” Your longtime friend Melissa whispered fiercely, wrapping you in a hug. 

“Thanks,” you managed, sadness and gratitude mingling inside you. You were going to miss everyone so much. You had no idea if you’d be allowed to visit earth, though you held on to hope that being Khan’s wife would grant you the privilege of going with him on his occasional diplomatic journeys. 

If Khan noticed the droplets under your eyes when the two of you mounted the transporter platform to beam up to the waiting ship, he didn’t say anything. You heaved a small sigh as the yellow lights took you. In moments you stood aboard a large transporter room aboard refuse the Starship. It was rather softly lit and not as garish as the transporter you’d just come from, but looked otherwise exactly like the counterparts on Starfleet ships. There were a surprisingly large amount of Augments waiting there, ready to greet their leader. They were a very diverse group and were currently staring at you with various expressions of curiosity, wonder, skepticism, and on a few, disdain and mild hostility. 

Yep, here came the difficult part. Khan offered his elbow and you took it as he addressed his people.

“Brothers and Sisters, may I present Y/N Y/L/N. She has become my wife and sealed the newfound peace between us and The Terrans as did our sister Elizaveta in wedding the Terran Captain. I trust that you will be gracious and hospitable in welcoming her to our family. The war is over and we should be celebrating the end of hostilities by moving past our prejudices and differences. Disrespect will not be tolerated. We are putting the past behind us starting today. Now, Commander,” he turned to you, “what luggage will you immediately require? Your belongings will shortly be beamed aboard.”

“The smallest dark green suitcase, please,” you answered. 

“Raj, will you see to it that the requested item be placed in the quarters immediately adjacent to mine?” 

An Indian man nodded at Khan’s order and moved through the crowd to wait on the transport. 

“You May return to your posts,” Khan addressed the others. “You will all be introduced to your new sister as I help familiarize her to our society.” 

With a smattering of “Yes, Sirs” and respectful gestures, most of the augments cleared out of the room, leaving only Raj and two others who had been assigned to handle your belongings. 

You realized you’d been awkwardly clinging to his arm the whole time and let go with a blush. 

“Wow. There’s a lot of them,” you blurted out.

“A tiny fraction of the population,” he said with a touch of humor. “But I will do my best to not overwhelm you.”

“Thank you,” you replied. “I was a little unnerved by the way some of them were looking at me. It’s one thing to face them in battle from the comfort of one’s heavily armed starship, a whole other thing to be on their turf, surrounded by people who could break my neck without breaking a sweat.” 

Khan turned to face you fully, taking one of your hands in his gently. 

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, given what I have said about humans in the past, Y/N, but I do not see you as weak and I will take care you.” He looked a touch weary for a moment. “I myself have indeed harbored such prejudices, but as I told my brothers and sisters, it is time to realize the error of our assumptions and strive for good relationships. They will not harm you if they wish to remain in good standing.”

His deep velvety voice had dropped a notch in volume and you felt yourself inclined to believe him, given the earnestness in his eyes. 

“I’m all about destroying false assumptions, Khan,” you declared. “I’ll also try to do the same.” 

He gave a pleased smile and you felt the tension and uncertainty inside you ease with the mutual agreement of understanding. Perhaps this political marriage could work for the good of both of you. 

“Excellent,” he pronounced. “Now, would you like to rest, or would you be interested in seeing the rest of the ship?” 

“Oh, I’d love to see the ship!” You declared with the most enthusiasm you’d been able to muster all day. 

“Very well. So you shall.” Khan said approvingly. “Right this way, Y/N.”


End file.
